


Plastic Taste

by Barafag



Category: The Filthy Frank Show (Web Series)
Genre: College AU, Gay, M/M, Parties, i guess ??, ian and joji are cute, idk how to feel about this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barafag/pseuds/Barafag
Summary: Of Fucking Course.
//should I continue this ?? I'm not sure how to feel about it. Please give feedback!





	1. One.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in college and I have to finish a project in the next hour and a half yet here I am.

It was all a very stereotypical situation, really.  
Ian was fresh out of high school and thrown right into the college life after having moved away from home. His family was proud of him for managing it all so well at only-just turned nineteen years old, and he was grateful for that, but he couldn't help but feel like he wanted to be back at his parent's house in his childhood bedroom, feeling more safe than ever. Homesick was definitely an understatement, but he knew that this would all be worth it in the end.

It was scary, to say the least. Everything he knew and loved was in a completely different part of the country, in Texas, and he was all alone in California, having to fend for himself.  
Ian wasn't a huge guy, and he knew that if he did happen to get into any kind of altercation, there wouldn't at all be much, if any, fending for himself.  
He'd probably just apologise a lot. Ian was a good kid.

As scary as moving all the distance away was, he was almost settled in his new home. He lived on campus in a cozy dorm room that he shared with Max, who he had instantly clicked with as soon as they'd met. After meeting Max, Ian became far more grateful. The other kid had moved from Australia. Ian wouldn't ever dream of moving to another country for college, under any circumstances.  
But Max was a confident guy, and Ian gave him a whole lot of credit for that. He knew tht their friendship would last a long time. Well, he really hoped so, anyway.

But, back to the stereotypical situation.  
Despite being from another country, Max happened to know a lot of people around campus.  
A lot of people.

It was the stereotypical Cali college life; parties were nightly, in a different dorm each day. They were full of drunk underage teenagers and stoners who were on possibly every drug they could get their hands on. Ian definitely wasn't about that life, which led him to now.

He had found himself sat in the couch in the living room of yet another unknown dorm, solo cup in hand, drinking whatever the fuck was in it. Maybe it was bad that he didn't know what he was drinking, but Max got it for him. It was probably 100% alcohol, knowing that kid. He was wild. He didn't plan on drinking it all though, not at all. 

He was hardly drunk and had been at the party for two hours. He still wanted to keep some sort of sense in him; well, that's what he told himself anyway. In reality, he knew that he'd much rather be in his own room, messing around on the internet and eating ungodly amounts of skittles. But Max was a convincing guy, and when he mentioned to Ian about a party that night, he couldn't say no.

Parties never were Ian's thing. At all.

He stared miserably into his cup for a few moments, after finding watching drunk people staggering around and making messes of themselves become rather boring. It was funny maybe the first three times people fell over.

His eyes only averted when he felt the space beside him on the couch dip slightly.  
Of course. Of course he'd get some random drunk dude bugging him for the rest of the night.  
Of fucking course.

Ian couldn't have been more wrong.

When he looked up and saw probably the hottest guy ever looking right back at him, he almost choked on his tongue out of surprise.

Hot, Ian. Nice way to make a good first impression.

He shuffled back slightly to make more room between the two of them, about to open his mouth to speak when the other man cut him off.

"Designated driver?" Hot Guy (ian had mentally named him that) asked, an almost knowing smile on his face.

Ian just stared back for a few seconds, almost too in awe to speak. It sounded gay, but it was the truth. That and well, it was pretty gay. Only getting gayer.

"No," Ian replied almost dumbly. Then, he realised that he probably sounded horrendously stupid, and immediately stumbled to find more words. "Parties aren't my...I-I'm not a huge drinker." He stumbled over his words, avoiding eye contact with Hot Guy, and looking back down to his cup. He'd drank hardly anything.  
Thank god.

Hot Guy hummed. Ian's heart rate grew faster. He'd met the guy literally thirty seconds ago.

Ian spoke once again.  
"I live on campus..not too far away. Couple minute's walk," he said, stopping himself before he started rambling and made himself look even stupider. "I didn't get your name."

Ian had looked up again by this point. Hot Guy was still looking at him. Ian didn't know how to feel about that.

Hot Guy simply shrugged. "George. But some people call me Joji. You can call me whatever." He said.

Ian nodded. "George." He said. The name suited him; he liked it. "I'm Ian." He continued a few moments after, smiling small.

"Ian," George repeated back to him, and Ian decided that he'd never heard a nicer sound in his life. George stood up, rubbing his hands together before speaking once more.  
"Wanna get out of here? I know that a few of these guys can get pretty rowdy...and if you're anything like me then.." he didn't finish his sentence, just looked at Ian expectantly, 

"I hope that you don't mean sex, by saying that." Ian said dumbly, immediately regretting his words. He'd never been more thankful in his life that Max wasn't around, otherwise he'd never hear the end of it.

Luckily though, George saw the funny side, and just laughed quietly and shook his head.  
"Not today." He stated as Ian stood up.  
Ian was definitely relieved, to say the least.  
Not today.

He was once again startled when he felt George take his hand and begin to lead him out of the dorm, but just went with it. He overthought a lot, especially with stuff like this.

Nothing more was said between the two until they were out of the dorm, and outside.  
It was kind of chilly, but peaceful. Ian liked that.  
His hand was warm in George's and he didn't at all plan on letting go anytime soon.  
This was definitely getting gayer by the second.

Ian cleared his throat, and looked down to George. He liked the fact that the other guy was slightly shorter.  
"Are you studying around here?" He asked quietly.  
There wasn't much action going on outside. It was near enough silent apart from both boys' shoes in the pavement, and the sound of each other's breathing. It was calming in a sense. Ian liked it.

George nodded with a soft hum, looking right back up at Ian.  
"Yeah," he said. "Music Theory. Plus some other stuff, not as important though." He added a few moments later.

Ian nodded again. "Sounds fun."

They were silent yet again. Walking peacefully and listening to the world passing by. Sure, it was extremely cliche, but Ian was definitely okay with that.

Ian let himself be tugged over to a nearby bench by George, finding himself smiling ever so slightly wider at him. They sat down and Ian couldn't help but notice how the shorter boy sat closer to him than someone usually would, and he liked that. He liked that George felt comfortable around him, despite the two only met earlier in the night. 

George was leaning ever so slightly against Ian's shoulder, and Ian felt his hand instinctively move up to run thought George's short hair, both of them relaxing almost instantly at the feeling of it.

"I'm sorry if I was too forward with you earlier. I get that it's sort of weird to have some random dude at a party come up and try and talk to you." George spoke quietly. Ian looked down at him, and noticed that George's eyes were closed.

It was getting late.

"Its okay," Ian started, shifting slightly into a position so that they'd both be more comfortable. He then continued. "It was nice of you. It was a good choice. I like talking to you." he mumbled softly in reply with a small smile.

They sat in that position for what felt like hours, enjoying the company of one another. They kept each other warm, eventually shifting to the point that George was practically sat in Ian's lap, his face pressed into the crook of his neck. Ian didn't mind whatsoever. It was nice. 

It was getting even later now.

He could tell that George was becoming tired. He was almost entirely slumped Gainst him, his occasional small sighs coming out of his mouth being the only indication that he was still somewhat awake. It had to be the Early hours of the morning at that point, Ian wouldn't be surprised. 

He cleared his throat before moving his head so that he could see George properly, gently nudging his shoulder.  
"Dude, you're about to fall asleep on me." Ian mumbles.  
George looked up right away, almost startles by Ian's voice.  
"Yeah.." he trailed off and then shifted slightly, blinking a few times before realising his surroundings and getting up off Ian's lap, standing.

Ian stood too and reached for George's hand almost shyly, lacing their fingers together. George returned the smile and then they started walking. Where? Neither of them really knew.  
Ian decided to ask.

"Am I walking you home?" he asked with a small smile as he looked down at George, gently squeezing his hand.  
George laughed softly, and then shrugged.  
"I don't know, are you?"  
Ian simply looked back ahead, humming softly.  
"Lead the way."

And then, they were walking in silence once again, hands still holding onto the other tightly. George was walking ever so slightly a head, which Ian liked a lot.  
It gave him a good chance to look at the slightly shorter boy without it making him seem as strange. It was colder, Ian was excited to finally get back home, yet part of him didn't want to leave George.

He only let go of his hand when he saw George shivering slightly, before tugging off his hoodie and handing it over to the other boy.  
"You're gonna get a cold." he stated when George just stared at him blankly, laughing softly afterwards.  
"Dude." George spoke.  
"Yeah?" Ian raised an eyebrow, swallowing almost nervously.  
George took the hoodie off Ian, pulling it on and sighing in relief when he felt just how warm it was.  
"That's so fucking gay." George said with a smirk, and Ian laughed quietly.  
"Just bros looking out for bros."

Their hands found each other again after that, and all of a sudden the coldness that Ian felt after taking his hoodie off disappeared from his body, and all he could think about was George's hand.  
He didn't even care how strange that sounded.

The remainder of their walk was short, and before both of them knew it, they were stood outside what Ian assumed was George's apartment.  
Ian was almost afraid to speak, but that was okay.  
Of course, George came to the rescue.  
"Hand me your phone." he said and Ian complied, reaching into his pocket and handing said phone over to George.

Ian simply watched him typing in his number and saving it as a contact, messing with his hands quietly.  
"I'll text you later or something, yeah?" George said after giving Ian his phone back, looking back up to him with a small smile.  
Ian could only nod in response, swallowing nervously.  
George seemed pleased enough with that reply, and then let out a soft sigh.  
"Great," he mumbled, hesitating almost for a few seconds before leaning up and pressing a soft kiss to Ian's cheek.

Oh, nice, it just got gayer.

Ian finally spoke.  
"It was nice meeting you." He mumbled almost, and George just let out a quiet laugh, nodding afterwards.  
"Definitely was," he responded as he reached into his pocket to pull out his keys, and unlocking the door to his apartment.  
"I'll speak to you tomorrow, yeah?"  
Ian nodded again.  
"Night, George." He said as he watched the shorter boy open the door and step inside the apartment.  
"Get some sleep, Ian." he heard the other reply softly before closing the door.

Ian couldn't bring himself to move for a good few seconds after that, his mind racing over the events of the night.  
He finally brought himself to turn around and start to make his way back to his own dorm.

Sure, he might be fucking freezing cold and tired as fuck.  
But at least he got a cute guy's number, right?  
He just hoped George would stick to his promise of speaking to him in the morning.


	2. Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already had this written up.  
> Just wanted to make y'all wait.  
> Is this still worth it?  
> Feedback and comments would be great, guys.

When Ian woke up again the next morning, it was far too early. His curtains had already been pulled open meaning that Max was definitely awake, and the sunlight that was streaming through near enough blinded him.

That was the first thing he noticed.

The second thing was the continuous and annoying vibration of his phone on the pillow beside his head. He almost groaned but reached for it anyway, deciding that if anyone was to call this early in a morning, it must be important.

It was 11am, bearing in mind.

The number was unknown, and Ian's mind immediately went back to the previous night. George. Oh, god. He answered straight away at the thought, waiting a few moments before speaking, not to sound too eager.

"Hey." He spoke, swallowing nervously. What if it wasn't George? What if it was just one of those dumb automated messages that you have to pay for if you pick up? Damn it, Ian definitely didn't need to be paying for more unwanted shit. He was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard a familiar voice speaking back through the receiver, and almost let out a sigh of relief.

"Hi...Is this Ian?" George's voice was practically soothing to Ian's ears, although they'd spent the entirety of the previous night together. It was nice, and Ian knew he was probably being clingy.  
"Yeah." Was his simple reply. He heard George hum, then speak again.  
"It's Geor-"  
"I know," Ian cut him off, maybe too quickly, too enthusiastically. He cleared his throat, and then laughed a little awkwardly.  
"S-sorry, continue."  
George too was laughing softly at that point at Ian's enthusiasm.  
"I mean, I told you I'd call. It was nice hanging out with you last night. I was wondering if you wanted to meet up for coffee or something."  
Ian felt himself smile at that.   
"Yeah...Yeah, that would be nice," He responded happily, sitting up in his bed now. He checked the clock on his wall, and sat back against the headrest slightly.   
"Is...twelve okay?" he asked hopefully.  
"Twelve is great. I know a really nice place." George spoke.  
Ian found himself smiling more.  
"I'll come by and pick you up then, yeah?"  
George simply agreed.  
They said their goodbyes before hanging up, and Ian got out of bed, heading out of his room. 

He walked into the living room with a smile still on his face, sitting down on the couch. Max was sat on the opposite end of the couch, messing around on his phone with some TV show playing in the background.   
Max looked up, raising an eyebrow when he saw Ian.

"You're up early." He muttered, and Ian just nodded. He usually wasn't up until late afternoon on the weekends.  
"Yep." he said simply, and Max only grew more suspicious of him.  
"You seem happy. Too happy." he spoke slowly, eyes narrowing.  
Ian looked over to Max, and then nodded once.  
"Yep," he repeated.  
Max groaned. Ian laughed.  
"I'm hanging out with a guy later." he continued with a slight shrug of his shoulders.  
Max hummed, in response.   
"Meet him last night?" he asked  
Ian nodded.  
"Is he nice?"   
"Of course," Ian acted offended, before standing up once again.  
"I'm picking him up in...half an hour. M' gonna get ready." he added a few seconds later, only getting a grunt in response from Max before he retreated back to his bedroom. 

He knew that he was probably over thinking everything, just like always.  
George just wanted to hang out. Get something to drink. Just as friends. Ian shouldn't be acting this jittery about it.   
He also shouldn't be taking this long to decide what to wear.  
He eventually jecideed on keeping it simple. Plain black jeans, a simple shirt, and a hoodie.  
That was fine to get coffee in, right?

By the time that he'd gotten changed, brushed his teeth, and made his hair look somewhat presentable and no longer like a bird's nest, it was practically time for him to leave.  
The walk to George's apartment was short, thankfully, and he'd arrived there's just before twelve.  
He knocked on the door nervously, and only a few moments later George opened it. Ian almost relaxed at the sight of him.  
He was once again wearing the hoodie that Ian gave him last night.

"Hey," Ian said, almost nervously. "Ready to go?" he asked, and George just nodded in reply. He stepped outside and closed the door behind him.  
Ian's nerves only increased when they started walking and he felt their hands brush.  
The butterflies in his stomach became almost unbearable when he felt George take hold of his hand properly. He decided against saying anything about it, though. He was content with that.

"You're wearing my hoodie." Ian finally spoke after a good few seconds of them walking in silence, looking down to George and smiling ever so slightly more to himself.  
George looked up, and nodded.  
"I am," he replied. "Is that okay?" he asked almost nervously.   
Ian simply nodded.  
"Definitely. It looks far better on you than it does on me."   
George simply smiled more at Ian's words and nodded once more.

Their walk was short, and filled with casual conversation between the two, and before Ian knew it, George was tugging him into a small, cozy cafe that he'd never really noticed before.  
"It's real nice here." George stated, and Ian trusted that.  
It was warm, and other than George and Ian, there were only a couple other people in the place.   
Ian was glancing around when he heard George speak again.  
"What do you want?"   
Ian looked back to the shorter boy, humming for a few seconds before speaking.  
"Surprise me."  
George simply nodded, and gently squeezed Ian's hand briefly before letting go of it.  
"Go find somewhere to sit. I'll come join you in a few."

Ian was sat at a small table by the window when George came back. He put his phone back in his pocket, mumbling a thanks when George gave him his coffee, then sitting down too. George was the first to speak.

"Tell me about yourself." He said simply, and Ian raised an eyebrow almost.  
"Like what?" He asked slowly.  
George laughed.  
"Nothing weird, don't worry about it. Stuff about you." he shrugged slightly, shifting in his seat and clearing his throat before continuing. "I mean, we spent the whole of last night together. And we're together again now. It's only fair that I get to know something about the guy I'm seemingly spending all my time with, right?"  
Ian hummed quietly to himself, before just nodding.  
"I guess so."  
George smiled, and so did Ian.  
"So," he started, and then took a drink from his coffee before continuing. "What're you studying?" he asked.  
Ian was surprised that George actually seemed somewhat interested in him, honestly. Personally, he thought that he was near enough the most boring guy on earth.  
It felt nice, that George was asking stuff about him.  
"Psychology, sociology...and some other stuff that isn't as important." Ian replied and looked down to his coffee, before speaking yet again.   
"Kinda science-y stuff, I guess." he added a few moments later with a soft laugh.  
George just hummed and nodded, still looking to Ian.  
"Must be pretty smart then, hm?"  
Ian just glanced up, and shrugged his shoulders ever so slightly.   
"I guess so." he continued, laughing quietly to himself afterwards.  
George just stayed looking at him for a few moments, glad that they were actually able to talk without it being awkward or anything.   
"Where are you from?"

-

They talked for quite a while after that. Both of them had finished their drinks long ago by the time that they decided to leave the cafe, once again hand on hand. It was slightly cooler as it got more towards the afternoon and they could definitely both feel it. They didn't head right home, instead just walking around the streets, window shopping. The conversation between the two didn't ever die down, and that was what Ian probably liked the most. There was always stuff to talk about between them.

It was eventually getting later, and time had gone by fast.  
Ian checked the time on his phone, and sighed quietly when he saw how long they'd been out together, looking back to George afterwards.   
"Wanna come back to my place for a while? Max and I usually order pizza tonight but he's out again.." he trailed off, smiling almost hopefully at George.  
Luckily, George didn't seem to think too much about the offer.  
"Sure," he replied, nodding afterwards and smiling even more. "That sounds fun."  
Ian hummed happily at that and nodded once. Then, they were back on their way to Ian's dorm. 

"Is Max your roommate?" George asked, and Ian just nodded again.  
"Yeah. He's pretty nice, I guess. I mean...he can be annoying at times, but you'd probably like him." he replied.  
George seemed content with that answer.  
"Guess I'll have to meet him some day."  
Ian smiled more.  
"He'll probably never stop bugging you to hang out and go to parties with him when I'm not up for it."  
George chuckled quietly, nodding.  
"I'm fine with that."

They came to a stop outside Ian's dorm as George spoke, Ian pulling his keys from his pocket and unlocking the door.  
"M' sorry for the mess," he mumbled, glancing back to George and smiling weakly. "Max and I aren't great with the whole...housekeeping thing." As he continued, he opened the door and stepped inside, the other boy following.  
George shrugged.  
"It's fine."

It was significantly warmer inside. Ian pulled off his hoodie and then turned back to George, who was looking right back at him.   
"Go sit down or something, whatever you want. The couches are pretty great. Wanna watch a movie? I have a whole bunch, pick whatever you want," he said with a soft laugh, reaching into his pocket for his phone. "Are you picky about pizza?"  
George shook his head.   
"Not really. I'll have anything as long as there's no mushrooms."  
Ian hummed, and then nodded.  
"Great. We're on the same wavelength."

The conversation died down while George picked a movie and Ian ordered the pizza. By the time that Ian had hung up and was sat down on the couch, George had already picked a movie and started it playing.  
And well, Ian didn't think that George could get any cuter, at that point.

"Finding Nemo?" He raised an eyebrow with a small smile as he looked to George, who was looking back at him, almost nervously.  
"I mean..." he started, looking down to his fumbling hands. "We...we can change it, if you want to."  
Ian simply shook his head, and then sat back more relaxed on the couch.  
"No way! I love this movie." he replied with a wide smile, still looking over to George, who was visibly relieved at Ian's words.  
"O-okay, good." he mumbled as he too sat back a little more.

Then, Ian found himself even more content. It was nice, having someone other than Max to hang out with. Especially when that someone was George. His company was more than nice, even. Ian definitely get used to this. 

It was a short while until the pizza arrived. The two had spend most of the time watching the movie, only occasionally making offhand comments towards each other. It was simple, but so far, one of the better nights that Ian had spent inside. George stayed sat while Ian got up to answer the door, returning only a couple of minutes later with their food.

The rest of the night was spent watching various other movies and eating, both of them more than content with the situation. It was only after all the pizza had been eaten and they were on their second movie of the night that Ian noticed George slowly edging closer to him. It was cute, Ian thought. He glanced to George, who looked right back at him, and then shifted slightly so that he was leant more against the arm of the couch, stretching out almost. It was like an invitation for George, really. A silent invitation.   
George simply smiled a little wider to himself and shuffled over to Ian, leaning against him with his head against his chest and arms wrapped around his middle.  
Surely, Ian was definitely fine with that.

Ian cleared his throat, and then looked down to George, humming softly to himself and moving a hand to run through his hair slowly.   
"Is this okay?" he asked almost reluctantly, simply getting a nod in return from George.  
That was a good enough answer for him.  
"Good." he looked back to the TV, small smile never seeming to leave his face.  
Then once again, they were silent.

Ian decided that yeah, this definitely was one of the best nights that he'd spent inside. No doubt about it.

He could feel George's movement every time he yawned every so often, a definite sign that the boy was getting tired. He shifted slightly so that he could look at George properly, one hand still in his hair and the other resting lightly on his back.  
"You're getting sleepy." Ian stated.  
George nodded.  
"Mhm, Yeah...Sorry." he went to sit up, but Ian stopped him.  
"I mean, you can spend the night if you wanna," he started, smiling softly to himself. "Just...You know. Hu might wanna get more comfortable or something."  
George just nodded again.  
"Yeah...That sounds nice."   
Ian let go of George, and they both sat up.  
"Hope you're fine with sharing a bed. We don't have a spare room." he murmured as he stood up, holding his hands out for George and then pulling him up too.  
"I'm definitely fine with that."  
"Good."

The two headed back to Ian's room afterwards, and Ian was definitely more than glad that George didn't seem to be off about sharing space. They both changed (Ian told George that he could borrow some of his pyjamas, and while George was excited about being able to have a nights sleep where all he could sense was Ian, Ian was excited to see just how adorable George would look in slightly too-big clothes), and then, the both of the got into bed.

It wasn't awkward. Just...silent. Comfortable silence. Neither spoke for a few seconds, until George shifted slightly to lay on his side, facing Ian.   
Ian just looked at him, smiling weakly.

At that point, he knew something was there. He wasn't quite sure what, but it was something between the two of them.  
He didn't say anything if it though, instead just enjoying the peaceful feeling.

They'd only known each other a day, but Ian was already infatuated.

He moved to mirror George's position, laying in his side facing the boy. It was only a few moments before he shuffled even closer to George and wrapped his arms around his waist, gently tugging him closer. George almost instinctively moved to rest his head against his chest, his eyes already closed.

"Thanks for letting me stay." George finally said, and Ian just nodded in reply, tilting his head down slightly to press a light kiss to the top of George's head, smiling small.  
"It's fine," Ian replied softly. "Go to sleep."

George was silent, and so was Ian.

Only a few seconds later, Ian heard soft snores filling the room, and he knew that George was sound asleep.

Ian gradually followed too, completely relaxed against the smaller boy.


End file.
